<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>go to her by locrianrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235936">go to her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/locrianrose/pseuds/locrianrose'>locrianrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Fluff Bingo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fire Emblem Fluff Bingo, Fluff, Hoshido | Birthright Route</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/locrianrose/pseuds/locrianrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma speaks with his sister and Saizo about their burgeoning relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Saizo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Fluff Bingo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>go to her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ryoma shuffled the stack of papers before him, neatly matching the edges. He looked up as he heard Saizo clear his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Ryoma.” Saizo bowed deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At ease, Saizo.” Ryoma replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagero will be present for the next few hours, but I have been scheduled to assist with cleaning up after dinner. If you need anything, please let her know. If I am required I can return sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Ryoma nodded. “I trust you to be where you need to be, Saizo.” Ryoma picked up a piece of paper on his desk, examining the schedule he’d been given, then looked back to Saizo. “Corrin will be there as well. Please tell her to come speak with me when you’re done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saizo nodded, unfazed. “I can tell her to come now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Ryoma said. “My questions can wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saizo nodded, and with another bow, he was gone, leaving Ryoma to the relative silence of his papers. Kagero would be nearby, Ryoma knew, but for now, he would have time to run through his thoughts once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ryoma had rejoined his siblings he’d noted certain dynamics that had emerged that hadn’t been present before. Hinoka had been markedly more tolerant of Azama’s shenanigans, sticking by his side in a way that worried him due to the monk’s eccentric behavior. Sakura had seemed more confident, and when he’d asked her how she’d been doing, she’d given him a stuttered response about Subaki helping her.. He’d spoken to Subaki once, asking him training he’d been helping her with, and Subaki’s uncharacteristically nervous answer had largely amounted to him admitting that Lady Sakura had been helping him as much as he helped her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takumi was the only one who seemed the same, albeit moodier than usual, for reasons that Ryoma could understand from the reports he’d been given. Even Azura had seemed to open up more, even if it was only with select members of their group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There would be no telling Hinoka what to do, something Ryoma was well aware of. Any advice from him to be cautious with Azama would lead to her becoming more determined, so he would need to let her make those mistakes on her own for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Subaki and Sakura would need to be spoken with in time, but if such a relationship bloomed, it would be acceptable. Subaki was of an acceptable status to marry her, and if Sakura was still interested when their fight was over, Ryoma would be willing to arrange it. She was young, true, but old enough that if things had gone differently in her life she might have already been married, and from what Hana had told him when he’d asked her, Subaki and Sakura seemed to be helping each other to genuinely care. That was enough for Ryoma for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corrin, however, was a case he’d been unsure about at first. She was still unfamiliar to him, and he’d taken time to observe her and to train with her. She seemed to have an incredible desire to bond with their troops, taking time to help anyone who needed it, no matter the personal cost. Kaze and her Nohrian butler seemed to do their best to keep that in check, attempting to be sure that she rested and took time for herself. Corrin seemed to be a force of nature, both in battle and at camp, but one firmly dedicated to their cause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as he’d seen that, he’d noticed something else as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where Corrin worked, should Saizo be free, he was there as well, assisting her. When Ryoma had found him there, helping, Saizo had offered a brief explanation consisting of stating that if Corrin became too worn down, she wouldn’t be able to fight to her fullest in battle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That logic, while perhaps obvious to someone else, seemed to Ryoma odd for Saizo. He’d worried that the two of them might not get along— Saizo was prickly at best, and downright hostile at worst to anyone he perceived as a threat. Corrin was foreign, but Ryoma had found that Saizo had little to no complaints about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corrin had made a habit of inviting different members of their army to her quarters to talk in the evenings, occasionally sharing in an activity. Kagero had once shown Ryoma a painting she’d done with Corrin when he’d asked what such meetings with Corrin were like. Ryoma had joined Corrin a few times, showing her maps of Hoshido once and training with her on another. Kaze had informed Ryoma that Corrin seemed to want to get to know everyone she met, and most members of their army had joined her in her rooms once or twice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the most part, that seemed accurate, but Ryoma had rapidly noticed a pattern on the nights where he didn’t require Saizo’s service. Saizo, never one to attempt to leave his tasks early, seemed to complete them faster than he typically would, vanishing into the night when he was done. When Ryoma had gone to ask Corrin a question one such night, he’d found her and Saizo there. Corrin had seemed surprised to see him, still welcoming him in, but quickly moving away from where she’d been sitting a little too close to Saizo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d known then what was likely taking place, and he’d called Kagero to speak with him. She’d informed him of Saizo’s initial suspicion of Corrin, and how it had faded with time. Kagero did remark on the time Corrin and Saizo had begun to spend together, but stated that their actions had been within the bounds of what was acceptable for members of their army to do together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryoma knew Saizo was prone to anger and rash decisions, but he trusted him. Corrin seemed similarly determined in her actions, and Ryoma found himself more worried about what Corrin would do in this situation than what Saizo might. She was inexperienced and still woefully oblivious to certain aspects of the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryoma had drawn up the early drafts of his thoughts for his plan then, and after the last battle and the way he’d seen Corrin watching over Saizo and the much more subtle way he’d seen Saizo keeping an eye on her, he’d known that he needed to speak to them soon, and especially before Corrin managed to...nudge Saizo into doing something foolish. He knew that Saizo wouldn’t push her to try anything risky, but if Corrin managed to push the right buttons—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This would be better taken care of now than before it went too far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagero.” Ryoma began, skimming the letters he’d prepared again. “When Corrin comes to speak with me, please ensure Saizo won’t be listening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Lord Ryoma.” Kagero spoke, settling on the windowsill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Ryoma nodded, resuming his reading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corrin found her way to him some time later, sleeves still rolled up and hands red from scrubbing dishes as she peered around the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Ryoma!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Corrin.” Ryoma nodded. “Please take a seat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corrin made her way to the chair, settling down in the chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saizo said you wanted to talk?” Corrin asked, absently pulling her dragonstone from a pouch at her hip, passing it back and forth from hand to hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did.” Ryoma said, watching Corrin closely. “I’ve noticed you’ve been spending time with Saizo recently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Corrin fumbled her dragonstone, dropping it into her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been helping me with stealth. Sneaking.” Corrin said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryoma raised his brows. He hadn’t noticed that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And in battle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I try to keep an eye on everyone!” Corrin said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saizo’s first concern is always my wellbeing. I had wondered if he might be suspicious of you, being from Nohr.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to spark something in Corrin, and her response was somewhat uneven when she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hadn’t noticed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Corrin, you know that you can tell me anything.” Ryoma said. “If there was something you needed to come to me about, I would want you to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corrin shifted uncomfortably before speaking. “Why are you asking about Saizo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If my sister cared deeply for someone and they for her, I would want to know.” Ryoma said. “I would want to help her if I could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t be angry?” Corrin asked hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be angry.” Ryoma said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you be angry at Saizo?” Corrin asked, looking to him with fearful eyes. “He— we didn’t do anything wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for this.” Ryoma said. “Do you care for him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love him.” Corrin spoke, voice barely a whisper. “Ryoma— I think I do. You were gone, and you were right— he didn’t like me at first, but we spent more time together— and Ryoma, he makes me feel like no one else ever has. Not even family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what you want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corrin nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve known Saizo for some time.” Ryoma replied carefully. “He’s someone I trust completely. Someone I would trust with my sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryoma knew that Saizo’s hotheadedness would undoubtedly cause conflict with Corrin’s own stubbornness at some point, but he trusted Saizo. Ryoma had seen more of him than most. For every one of Saizo’s rash decisions, there was a firm sense of purpose and a protectiveness guiding him that Ryoma knew and had seen. For every instance of anger, there was a decided purpose behind it that, turned to the right causes, made an incredible ally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If that cause could be protecting Corrin, then he would gladly encourage their budding relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The marriage of a member of the Hoshidan royal family is no small thing.” Ryoma said. “While Saizo isn’t of noble birth, his and his people’s service to the crown is no small thing.  Igasato has assisted Hoshido for many years, and a formal match between its future leader and a member of the royal family could be acceptable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean—” Corrin began, hands clenching her dragonstone tightly. “That we could—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Saizo is agreeable.” Ryoma said. His sister looked as if she might lift off the ground, standing and dashing around the table to wrap her arms around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryoma— big brother— thank you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll speak with him later.” Ryoma said, returning Corrin’s embrace.  “It’s getting late. I’m sure that your retainers will be waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Corrin said again, dancing back from Ryoma as she ran to the door. “Thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryoma followed, watching as Corrin sprinted across the emptying square in Lilith’s realm of the astral plane, pausing at a sitting Saizo. Corrin quickly wrapped her arms around him, pressing a brief kiss to his cheek that Saizo could have easily avoided if it wasn’t for Corrin’s grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Corrin released him as quickly as she’d grabbed him, sprinting to her treehouse and leaving Saizo to stare after her for a moment before looking rapidly to Ryoma, looking for all intents and purposes like a child caught sneaking sweets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saizo.” Ryoma called. “Come. We have things to discuss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saizo visibly steeled himself, then walked stiffly to Ryoma, entering the room that Lilith had created for him looking fully prepared for an unpleasant conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Ryoma.” Saizo bowed deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Ryoma. I must confess to you that I’ve been watching Lady Corrin in your absence. She and I—” Saizo froze, looking down. “ —We grew close, and I encouraged her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryoma waited, face kept carefully blank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never do anything to jeopardize my service to you.” Saizo said. “But I have grown too close to her for my station and what I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you feel for her?” Ryoma asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saizo blushed, a rare sight. He kept his words even. “Lord Ryoma, I believe that I love her. I didn’t understand her when I met her. I thought she was foolish. I saw how much she cared, and I learned to care for her. I did not expect for that to happen.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryoma nodded. “I have an offer for you. This is not an order.  I want you to tell me if you want this. I want you to tell me if you don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saizo nodded slowly, waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ninja of Igasato have served the Hoshidan crown for many years. I would be honored to have their future leader marry my sister. I trust you. I believe that you would care for and protect her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Ryoma, I—”Saizo hesitated. “I had wished I could ask her, but I would never have done so without your permission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want it, Saizo, you have it.” Ryoma nodded. “I would be honored to have you join my family in this way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot abandon my duty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe that you don’t have to. You both deserve to be happy.” Ryoma stated firmly. “Do you want this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saizo was silent for a moment, then nodded. “I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then go to her.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just wanted some nice fluff and i feel like saizo would need a nudge from ryoma before he'd, ya' kno, propose to his sister so here we go</p>
<p>also my corrin had more strength than saizo as a dark knight and i humored myself with the idea or corrin hugging him and being stronger so saizo couldn't immediately disappear when she did it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>